Numbershot X84 5: The Light of Time
by uyigho98
Summary: Kite and Mizar have been rivals and friends for a long time but have never dueled together. But now they must to take down 2 enemies. But what happens when a certain monster returns?
1. Chapter 1

uyigho98: Time to begin my new Numbershot!

Astral: What does the X stand for?

Yuma: Yeah, and why is there a decimal?

uyigho98: All in good time guys! Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of its characters!

Numbershot X84.5: The Light of Time

Chapter 1

"Remind me again Kite," Mizar groaned, "Why are we here?"

Kite and Mizar had just finished climbing the mountain where the Ruins of Number 46 were located and were standing right out side the Ruin's entrance.

"Because Astral wanted us to check and see if there are more legends about the Galaxy-Eyes monsters," Kite replied.

Mizar bowed his head in sadness and said, "Yes but, not the original 2 Galaxy-Eyes."

*Flashback*

Mizar and the other Barian Emperors were shown talking to Astral.

"Since you are all humans now you cant play your 10X Numbers anymore," Astral said.

A shocked look appeared on Mizar's face while he yelled, "So I am no longer a Galaxy-Eyes master!?"

Astral looked at him and said, "Since Tachyon Dragon was part of Don Thousand's curse and you can no longer use him that is the case. However I shall not let that last. Here."

Astral then handed a card to Mizar which Mizar took.

Mizar looked at the card and read the name out loud, "Number 51: Galaxy-Eyes Star Dragon."

*End of Flashback*

"I still cant believe Tachyon Dragon was a curse," Mizar whimpered as he began to cry.

"Look Mizar," Kite turned to him, "Tachyon Dragon might be gone but you have a new partner now ok? So lets go."

Mizar nodded and followed Kite into the ruins.

*30 Minutes later*

"Mizar!" Kite called, "Come quickly!"

Mizar came running around the corner to see Kite standing before a huge stone slab.

The slab had the image of the front of a dragon that he didn't recognize. Below that were images of Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. Also between all 3 dragons was a piece of text.

Kite looked at the text and began to read.

Mighty dragons of time and light,

Must join together to win this fight.

When mist and horror become one,

Mercy shall be known by none.

Awake the curse of time from the evil one.

Merge it with the power of light to make it pure.

Make the eternal endless dream real,

And see the secret it shall reveal.

When facing Chaos do not despair,

Or else your loved ones will no longer be there.

With the power of light create your fate.

With the power of time do not be late.

Awake the curse of time from the evil one.

Merge it with the power of light to make it pure.

Make the eternal endless dream real,

And see the secret it shall reveal.

If you win and the battle is done,

Dragons of time and light shall remain as one.

But if you lose and the battle is done,

The world itself shall also be done.

"It's a prophecy!" Mizar gasped.

"Yes," Agreed Kite, "But what does it mean?"

uyigho98: Yes I know its very short but the next chapter will be the start of a duel!

Kite & Mizar: See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

uyigho98: Its time to let the duel begin!

Mizar: I'm guessing Kite and me will have to team up?

uyigoh98: You bet! 2 Galaxy-Eyes masters working together! Disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine while bolded and italicized cards belong to VileEXE.

* * *

Numbershot X84.5: The Light of Time

Chapter 2

"So, lets try and decipher this," Kite said as he and Mizar were sitting in the Number Ruins looking at a piece of paper Kite had written the Prophecy on.

Mizar looked at the first line and said, "According to this it appears that 2 dragons will merge. I'm guessing it refers to Prime Photon and Tachyon but how do we do that? How can we merge our monsters? And Tachyon is gone."

"Very true Mizar!"

Mizar and Kite whirled around to see Vector and Number 96.

"You!" Mizar growled.

"That's right!" Number 96 smirked.

"And this is why we are here!" Vector cried throwing a Barian's Sphere Cube into the air creating a Sphere Field, "We challenge you to a duel! Both sides will share 8000 LP and share a field!"

"Alright then!" Mizar yelled. He threw a standard golden Duel Disk into the air. He then caught it on his arm saying, "Duel Disk set!"

"Duel Gazer set!" Mizar cried as he readied his Duel Gazer which was a standard model but was gold with a green lens.

"Go Photon Transformation!" Kite declared. His eye pulsated and his coat changed colors to white. Kite clacked his Duel Disk, which was spinning in mid air, onto his wrist. His blue tattoo Duel Gazer appeared around his left eye which turned red.

Number 96 just smirked as his Duel Disk materialized. His left eye then began to glow acting as his Duel Gazer.

"Go Barian Battle Morph!" Vector declared as he turned into his Barian Form. His Duel Disk then appeared on his arm.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link Established"**

"Lets duel!" They all yelled.

Number 96's Turn

Number 96 & Vector: 8000

Kite & Mizar: 8000

"My turn! I draw!" Number 96 cried, "I use the effect of Malicevorous

Fork! By discarding **Malicevorous Plate **I can Special Summon Fork!"

A fiendish monster leapt onto his field. It had golden horns and was carrying a golden fork as a weapon.

Malicevorous Fork: Lv. 2 DARK Fiend ATK: 400/DEF: 400

"Now I Normal Summon Malicevorous Knife!"

Another fiend leapt onto his field. This one had red horns and, for a weapon, it carried a red knife.

Malicevorous Knife: Lv. 2 DARK Fiend ATK: 600/DEF: 100

"And when he is Normal Summon I can resurrect **Malicevorous Plate**!"

A 3rd fiend appeared. This one had blue horns and carried a blue plate which acted like a shield.

**Malicevorous Plate: Lv. 2 DARK Fiend ATK: 0/DEF: 1000**

"I activate my Plate's effect!" Number 96 smiled, "When he's Summoned I can add a Malicevorous Spell or Trap to my hand from my deck!" A card then emerged from his deck which he grabbed.

"This could be bad," Kite mused.

"I play **Malicevorous Feast**!" He said, "This card lets me draw 3 cards since I control 3 Malicevorous monsters! Then you lose 400 Life Points for each Spell Card I draw!"

"Draw!" He cried as he drew 3 cards.

"2 of the 3 cards are Spells so you lose 800!" He smirked. Knife and Fork then pointed their weapons at Kite and Mizar. They then each fired a purple energy beam at them. Kite and Mizar both groaned as they got hit.

Kite & Mizar: 7200

"I will now build the Overlay Network using my 3 monsters!" Number 96 cried as his monsters turned fully purple before flying into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred and the Number 96 appeared and flashed purple.

The sealed form emerged and started morphing into the Number as Number 96 chanted, "From the deepest shadows come forth the messenger of darkness! Appear my avatar, my other self! Number 96: Dark Mist!"

Dark Mist then spread its claws as 3 purple Overlay Units circled it. The purple 96 glowed on the right side of its head.

"Huh!?" Mizar gasped, "He Summoned it already!?"

Number 96 smirked before holding up a card and declaring, "I play **Rank-Up-Magic Barian Dark Force**!"

"Barian 'What' Force!?" Kite cried.

"First it Ranks up Dark Mist by 2 Ranks instead of 1! So I rebuild the Overlay Network using Dark Mist!" Dark Mist then turned fully purple and flew into a black portal that appeared in the sky. "Go Chaos Rank Xyz Evolution!" A burst of dark light occurred before a white outline of the Number 96 appeared and flashed making a black 96.

A Barian Gate appeared and the chains on it shattered revealing another portal. A red energy beam then shot out of the portal and was surrounded by a green sphere. As the energy beam took shape Number 96 was chanting, "From the deepest shadows of Chaos come forth the messenger of destruction and darkness! Appear my fully evolved avatar, my immortal other self! Appear **Chaos Number 96: Dark Chaos Storm**!" The sphere then vanished revealing the new Chaos Number. It resembled some kind of black skeleton. There was a huge pink/purple crystal forming the body. The crystal rose high above the shoulders. The face was black markings on the crystal. A black Number 96 was harshly glowing on the creatures crystal right above the head while 4 purple Overlay Units circled it.

**Chaos Number 96: Dark Chaos Storm: Rank 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500 4 Overlay Units**

"What is that!?" Mizar cried.

"My ultimate form!" Number 96 cackled, "Now the 2nd effect of Barian Dark Force activates! Since my monsters has 4 Overlay Units that were DARK monsters you lose 400 LP for each one.

The 4 Overlay Units stopped moving and fired a huge energy beam at Kite and Mizar before moving again.

The force of the energy beam caused Kite and Mizar to be thrown back into the side of the Sphere Field.

Kite & Mizar: 5600

Number 96 smiled as Kite and Mizar where hurt by the Sphere Field, "I play 3 cards face-down and now I'm done!"

Kite's Turn

Number 96 & Vector: 8000

Kite & Mizar: 5600

"My turn! I draw!" Kite declared, "I Normal Summon _**Galaxy Egg**_!"

A light blue glowing egg with galaxy markings on it appeared.

_**Galaxy Egg: Lv. 1 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 0/DEF: 100**_

"Next up is **Galaxy Change**! This card lets me banish 1 Galaxy monster I control and Special Summon 1 Galaxy monster from my deck!" Kite declared as the egg grew, pulsated, and cracked revealing a red crest within.

Kite then grabbed it and threw it into the air. The crest then spun around rapidly gathering light particles.

While this happened Kite chanted, "Here comes a beast more savage than a super nova! With a cataclysmic force of 10 black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite's dragon roared and dispelled the glow of its body.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500

"Now I play Galaxy Expedition!" Kite cried a portal appearing before him, "With this card I Special Summon, from my deck, Galaxy Knight!" Kite's monster jumped out of the portal landing beside Photon Dragon.

Galaxy Knight: Lv. 8 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600

"Now get ready to face my dragon's true power!" Kite yelled as he gained a blue aura, "I build the Overlay Network using my 2 monsters!" His monsters both turned fully yellow and flew into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred and the Number 62 appeared and flashed red.

A blue sword appeared in Kite's right hand. He then jumped up and threw the sword into the ground. The sword began to glow and take on a new shape.

As the sword changed Kite was chanting, "The darkness and light wandering in the universe shall meet and become one! Dragon of galaxies who sleeps an eternal sleep awaken!" The monster opened its eyes showing the power of a galaxy. "Appear, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon... Dragon!"

Kite's Galaxy-Eyes roared while 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it and a red 62 glowed on the top of its left wing.

Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 4000/DEF: 3000 2 Overlay Units

"Now I play a card face-down and end my turn!" Kite declared as he ended his turn.

Vector's Turn

Number 96 & Vector: 8000

Kite & Mizar: 5600

"My turn!" Vector cried, "I draw!"

As Vector drew his card Mizar thought he could hear a quiet roar.

"I Normal Summon Umbral Horror Ghoul and use its effect to Special Summon Umbral Horror Unform!" Vector laughed.

Umbral Horror Ghoul: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 0 (due to effect)/DEF: 0

Umbral Horror Unform: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 0/DEF: 0

"I will now build the Overlay Network with my 2 monsters!" Vector cackled as his monsters turned fully purple and flew into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred and the Number 108 appeared and flashed purple. A glowing purple sphere with green and yellow markings appeared.

The sphere then started to change shape. 4 legs with yellow claws and green armor covering the knees slowly emerged along with a long tail with green markings that ended like a spear. Next 2 wings with yellow marks emerged. the yellow marks on the shoulders rose of the skin forming spikes. Lastly a head with 2 yellow horns formed.

As the sphere changed shape Vector was chanting, "The beast of the night that haunts dreams shall use its power to make your nightmares come true! Appear Number 108: Umbral Horror Dragon!"

**Number 108: Umbral Horror Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300 2 Overlay Units**

"What is that…" Kite breathed.

"Meet Number 108!" Vector laughed, "Umbral Horror Dragon! This is my new 10X Number! But I'm not done!"

"W-What!?" Mizar gasped as he heard a loud and familiar roar in his head.

"I activate my **Hundred Curse Call**!" Vector yelled as he played it, "This card lets me Special Summon any 10X Number I have just by negating its effects! So I shall call forth an old friend of Mizar's!"

As Vector said this a galaxy portal appeared and a Number's sealed form emerged. Then the Number 107 appeared and flashed purple. It then began to unfold. As it unfolded Vector chanted, "Here comes a monster stronger than a cosmic storm! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake! Arise, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon... Dragon!"

The dragon then roared as the purple Number 107 glowed on the right side of its head.

"Tachyon!?" Mizar cried, "It's you!"

Tachyon then looked at Mizar who noticed something wrong. Tachyon's eyes weren't yellow like they should be. Instead they were red.

Number 96 laughed, "Oh, so you noticed Mizar!"

Mizar looked at Number 96 before saying, "What did you do to him?"

Vector responded for Number 96, "You see when the 10X Numbers were reformed they all wanted to join us as humans. So an old friend of mine infected them with his power to control them! And now I shall use them to destroy not only Astral World but this world too!"

Kite gasped remembering the prophecy, "Of course!"

Mizar looked at Kite urgently and said, "What!?"

"The prophecy! 'When Mist and horror become one'! It means Number 96 and Vector! And that last 2 lines! 'But if you lose and the battle is done, The world itself shall also be done'. If we don't win this duel, Mizar, The whole world will pay the price!" Kite explained.

* * *

uyigho98: There! Chapter 2 is finally done!

Mizar: *Glares at me growling*

uyigho98: Um, sorry Mizar! I had to try to increase the suspense some how! Anyway bye everyone!

* * *

My Custom Cards

Malicevorous Plate

Level 2 DARK Fiend

ATK: 0/DEF: 1000

Effect: When Summoned you can add 1 "Malicevorous" Spell or Trap Card from your deck to your hand.

Malicevorous Feast

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Draw 1 card for each "Malicevorous" monster you control. Then for each Spell Card drawn inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.

Rank-Up-Magic Barian Dark Force

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon form your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same type as that monster you control, but 2 Ranks higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Xyz Materials that were DARK monsters x 400.

Chaos Number 96: Dark Chaos Storm

Rank 4 DARK Fiend

ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500

Effect: Coming soon…

Number 108: Umbral Horror Dragon

Rank 4 DARK Dragon

ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300

Effects: Coming soon…

Hundred Curse Call

Continuous Spell Card

Effect: Once per turn you can Special Summon 1 "Number" monster from "101" to "107", except a "Number C" monster, from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) Any monster Special Summoned through this cards effect has its effects negated.

Galaxy Change

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Tribute 1 "Galaxy" monster you control and Special Summon 1 "Galaxy" monster from your deck.

VileEXE Custom Cards

Galaxy Egg

Level 1 LIGHT Dragon

ATK: 0/DEF: 100

Effect: You can banish this face-up card you control: Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from your Graveyard or Banished Zone.


	3. Chapter 3

uyigho98: Time to continue the duel! I'm pretty sure in the last chapter what Vector said will give a small hint to some about what other monsters Vector will use! Disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine while bolded and italicized cards belong to VileEXE.

* * *

Numbershot X84.5: The Light of Time

Chapter 3

"The world will end?" Mizar breathed.

Vector laughed, "That's correct! Now I use my Umbral Dragon's effect! By using an Overlay Unit your Prime Photon loses all of its ATK and you take damage equal to your monsters ATK!"

Umbral Dragon: 1 Overlay Unit

Vector's dragon absorbed 1 of its Overlay Units into its chest and breath pitch-black fire at Prime Photon causing it to roar in pain. Most of the fire went around Prime Photon though and hit Kite causing him to fly into the side of the Sphere Field.

Prime Photon: 0 ATK

Kite & Mizar: 1600

"Now **Effect Double**!" Vector said, "Thanks to this card I can use the effects of Continuous Spells and extra time!"

Mizar looked up in shock as Vector's Hundred Curse Call started to glow dark blue. A galaxy portal then appeared and a certain monster started to descend while the Number 101 appeared and flashed blue.

As the monster descended Vector chanted, "Unappeased soul, placed aboard the ark, arise from the deepest abyss unreachable by light! Number 101! Rise from the deep, Silent Honor... ARK!"

The monster then stopped descending and was right beside Tachyon while the Number 101 was glowing blue on its right side. ARK also had a red aura that was the same red as Tachyon's eyes.

Number 101: Silent Honor ARK: Rank 4 WATER Aqua ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000 0 Overlay Units

"That was Shark's Number!" Kite cried.

Vector just laughed ending his turn.

Mizar's Turn

Number 96 & Vector: 8000

Kite & Mizar: 1600

"My turn! Draw!" Mizar cried.

'Don't worry Tachyon! I will save you no matter what!' Mizar thought with a glare.

"Since you control and Xyz Monster meet Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon!" Mizar cried as his monster flew down and roared, "And thanks to his effect his Level becomes 8!"

Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon: Lv. 8 (due to effect) LIGHT Dragon ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200

"Now I can Special Summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon because you control a monster with more than 2000 ATK!" Mizar continued as his monster appeared and looped its body into an infinity symbol.

Schwarzschild Limit Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 2000/DEF: 0

"I shall now build the Overlay Network using my 2 dragons!" Mizar said as his monsters turned fully yellow (Radius) and purple (Schwarzschild) and flew into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred. Then the Number 51 appeared and flashed red. A stream of stars poured out of the portal and slowly started gathering forming the shape of a dragon.

Meanwhile Mizar was chanting, "Here comes a beast that shines brighter than all the brightest stars in the universe put together! With one roar this dragon can dispel even the darkest regions of the universe! Open your eyes and lend me your power! Appear, **Number 51: Galaxy-Eyes Star Dragon**!"

The dragon then stopped forming and turned solid. It had a long tail that ended in the shape of a star and 3 horns coming out of the back of it's head. Its wings had the appearance of a night sky filled with millions of stars in different colors. The stars were colored white, red, and blue. The rest of its body had white stars everywhere and it also was glowing brightly. The dragon's claws were glowing the brightest and where colored blue. The dragon roared with the red 51 glowing on its forehead while 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 51: Galaxy-Eyes Star Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 2 Overlay Units**

"What is that?" Number 96 breathed in awe.

"It's obviously a new Number that Astral gave to Mizar!" Vector replied.

"There's more!" Mizar smiled, "When Star is Special Summoned I can Special Summon a dragon from my hand! So appear Heliosphere, the Supreme-Shield Dragon!" Mizar's Number roared and a stream of stars fell from the sky. The stars than quickly formed the new dragon.

Heliosphere, the Supreme-Shield Dragon: Lv. 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 0/DEF: 1900

"I still haven't Normal Summoned so say hello to my 2nd Radius!" Mizar smiled, "I now build the Overlay Network with my 2 monsters!"

Mizar's monsters turned fully yellow and flew into a red spiral portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred. A new dragon shot down out of the sky. When it stopped and roared with 2 yellow Overlay Units circling it Mizar cried, "Appear Galaxy Stealth Dragon!"

Galaxy Stealth Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600

"I now play my **Galaxy Lightning **Spell Card!" Mizar declared, "This card destroys a number of monsters you control equal to the number of Galaxy monsters we control!" 3 lightning bolts shot towards Number 96 and Vector's monsters.

"Oh no you don't!" Number 96 countered, "I play my **Mist Block **Trap! This card negates your cards effect and Summons 2 Mist Tokens to your field!"

As Number 96 said this a black mist emerged from the card stopping the lightning before taking the shape of miniature versions of Number 96: Dark Mist.

Mist Tokens: Lv. 1 DARK Fiend ATK: 0/DEF: 0

"W-What the!?" Kite cried.

"Next is **Mist Destruction **and **Mist Shield**!" Number 96 yelled, "First Mist Shield protects Mist monsters we control from being destroyed once per turn and then Mist Destruction will destroy your Mist Tokens and both sides take 400 points of damage for each monster destroyed!"

Number 96 & Vector: 7200

Kite & Mizar: 800

"Also when a Mist Token is destroyed you take 300 points of damage!" Vector laughed, "So since 2 were destroyed you lose 600 LP!"

Kite & Mizar: 200

"Ahhhhh!" Kite and Mizar yelled as the Mist Tokens exploded.

"Ugh…" Mizar moaned, "I use the effect of Star Dragon! By using an Overlay Unit all monsters you control are destroyed and you take 500 points of damage for each monster that was destroyed!"

"Say what!?" Vector and Number 96 cried as Star Dragon absorbed an Overlay Unit by slashing it with its claws which then glowed brighter. 4 streams of stars then shot out of its claws and destroyed their monsters. Tachyon Dragon and ARK were the last to be destroyed and Tachyon Dragon's eyes returned to normal and ARK lost its red aura.

Number 96 & Vector: 5200

"Now before I end my turn I play Monster Reborn to bring Tachyon Dragon back to my side!" Mizar declared as Tachyon Dragon reappeared behind him.

"Your move Number 96, and at the End Phase all monsters Star Dragon destroyed that are still in the Graveyard return to the field." Mizar explained as his opponents monsters returned to their field with ARK re-gaining its red aura.

Number 96's Turn

Kite & Mizar: 200

Number 96 & Vector: 5200

Number 96 just growled as he drew his card. But when he looked at the card he started to smile.

"You 2 are through! And this card will see to that!" He laughed.

* * *

uyigho98: Number 96 obviously got a good draw!

Mizar: So? With Tachyon back by my side we cant lose!

Kite: That's not for sure. We still have yet to see the effects of Dark Chaos Storm

uyigho98: That is correct Kite! And the next chapter is when he uses his effects!

* * *

My Custom Cards

Effect Double

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Target 1 Continuous Spell Card you control that has a once per turn effect. You can activate that effect an extra time this turn.

Galaxy Lightning

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Target and destroy a number of monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of "Galaxy" monsters you control.

Number 51: Galaxy-Eyes Star Dragon

Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon

ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500

Effect: 2 Level 8 monsters

When this card is Summoned you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your hand but its effects are negated. Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this cards effect. All monsters that were destroyed by this cards effect are Special Summoned to your opponents field from the Graveyard at the End Phase. You cannot attack the turn you use any of this cards effect.

Mist Block

Normal Trap Card

Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and Special Summon 2 "Mist Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF: 0) to your opponent's side of the field. When a "Mist Token" is destroyed its owner loses 300 Life Points.

Mist Destruction

Normal Trap Card

Effect: Destroy all "Mist" monsters on the field and both players lose 400 Life Points for each monster destroyed by this card's effect.

Mist Shield

Normal Trap Card

Effect: Activate only when 1 or more "Mist" monsters you control would be destroyed by a card effect. They are not destroyed by that effect.


	4. Chapter 4

uyigho98: I will keep it short this time! Disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine while bolded and italicized cards belong to VileEXE. Now! Get ready! Get Set!

Mizar & Kite: Lets Duel!

* * *

Numbershot X84.5: The Light of Time

Chapter 4

"I now play **Mist Charge**!" Number 96 smirked, "This card increases the ATK of a Mist monster by the ATK of the weakest monster we control that is not a Mist monster! I choose ARK!"

ARK then started glowing purple as Dark Chaos Storm roared as he glowed purple as well.

Dark Chaos Storm: 3600 ATK

"Now Dark Chaos Storm attack Prime Photon and end this!"

Dark Chaos Storm then shot out 4 black tentacles that ensnared Prime Photon.

"Not so fast! I play **Galaxy Guard**!" Kite declared, "This Trap prevents 1 Galaxy monster from being destroyed this turn and it also negates any damage we would take for the rest of the turn!" As Kite said this Prime Photon glowed harshly and broke the tentacles.

"Very good, but not good enough!" Number 96 smirked, "By using an Overlay Unit Dark Chaos Storm can attack once more!"

"What!?" Kite cried.

Dark Chaos Storm: 3 Overlay Units

"Dark Chaos Storm attack Star Dragon!" Once again 4 tentacles shot out but this time they ensnared Star Dragon.

Dark Chaos Storm then shot a purple beam of energy while Number 96 said, "Then by using another Overlay Unit your monster loses all of its ATK and Dark Chaos Storm gains ATK equal to your monsters ATK! But it also halves Tachyon Dragon's ATK and the ATK Tachyon lost is added to Dark Chaos Storm's ATK!"

"No way!" Mizar cried.

Dark Chaos Storm: 2 Overlay Units

Star: 0 ATK

Tachyon: 1500 ATK

Dark Chaos Storm: 8100 ATK

Star Dragon then roared in pain as the beam hit him and destroyed him.

"I now play 3 cards face-down and I'm done!"

Kite's Turn

Kite & Mizar: 200

Number 96 & Vector: 5200

"My turn!" Kite yelled, "Draw!"

"I play **Galaxy Absorption**!" Kite declared, "This card lets me banish Mizar's Star Dragon so Prime Photon gains ATK equal to Star Dragon's ATK!"

Prime Photon: 3000 ATK

"Now Prime Photon! Attack Umbral Horror Dragon!" Kite cried, "Then my monster's effect activates! It gains ATK equal to the combined Rank of all monsters on the field times 200!"

"Say what!?" Vector cried.

Prime Photon: 9400 ATK

"Not so fast Kite! I play my Trap!" Number 96 declared, "**Mist Infection**!"

Dark Chaos Storm then breathed black smoke that, when it touched Prime Photon, caused Prime Photon to drop to the ground with a loud thud.

"What was that!?" Mizar cried.

Number 96 laughed, "Mist Infection not only negates the attack it also increases my monsters ATK by your monsters ATK and then during each Standby Phase Prime Photon will lose 800 ATK!"

Prime Photon: 3000 ATK

Dark Chaos Storm: 17500 ATK

"17500 ATK!?" Kite cried.

"That's right!" Number 96 jeered.

"Ugh. I end my turn with 2 cards face-down."

Vector's Turn

Kite & Mizar: 200

Number 96 & Vector: 5200

"My turn!" Vector laughed, "Draw!"

Prime Photon: 2200 ATK

"I now use the effect of Hundred Curse Call!" Vector declared as a galaxy portal appeared and the Number 105 appeared and flashed red. A sealed form emerged and as it changed shape Vector was chanting, "Fuelled by the power of a star, this warrior fights with fists of fire! Appear, Number 105: Battlin Boxer Star Cestus!"

The warrior then took a fighting stance with the red 105 glowing on his right shoulder. However the part of his armor that was yellow was now red.

Number 105: Battlin Boxer Star Cestus: Rank 4 FIRE Warrior ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600

"Not good!" Mizar gasped.

"Umbral Dragon!" Vector cried, "Attack Galaxy Stealth Dragon!"

"I wont allow that Vector!" Kite smirked, "I play the Trap Card, Shift! This card allows me to change the attack target!"

"What!?" Vector gasped.

"I choose to change the target to Prime Photon!" Kite declared, "And thanks to his effect he gains ATK equal to the combined Rank of all monsters on the field times 200!"

Prime Photon: 9400 ATK

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have another copy of Mist Infection!" Number 96 laughed.

Dark Chaos Storm: 26900 ATK

Prime Photon: 2200

Vector smirked and said, "ARK attack Galaxy Stealth Dragon!"

ARK then fired blue lasers at Galaxy Stealth Dragon which destroyed him.

Kite & Mizar: 100

"I play my Spellbinding Circle to trap Cestus!" Kite said quickly.

"Very well. I end my turn."

* * *

uyigho98: Not good. Kite and Mizar have only 100 LP left so obviously this is their last turn. That's all for now, bye!

* * *

My Custom Cards

Mist Charge

Normal Spell

Effect: All "Mist" monsters you control gain ATK equal to the ATK of the monster you control with the lowest ATK that does not have "Mist" in its name.

Galaxy Guard

Normal Trap

Effect: Target 1 "Galaxy" monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn and all battle damage you take this turn is reduced to 0.

Galaxy Absorption

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Target 1 "Galaxy" monster you control. Banish 1 "Galaxy" monster in your Graveyard and increase the targeted monsters ATK by the ATK of the banished monster.

Mist Infection

Continuous Trap

Effect: Activate when any players monster declares an ATK. Negate the attack and select 1 monster your opponent controls. Increase the ATK of a "Mist" monster you control by the ATK of selected monster. Also during each Standby Phase the selected monster loses 800 ATK.

Number C96: Dark Chaos Storm

Rank 4 DARK Fiend

ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500

Effect: Once per turn by using detaching 1 Xyz Material from this card it can attack twice this turn. If this card has "Number 96: Dark Mist" as an Xyz Material it gains this effect.

● Once per turn when this card attacks an opponents monster you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to lower the ATK of the attack target to 0 and this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the attack target lost. You can also target 1 monster your opponent controls besides the attack target and half that monsters ATK. This card then gains ATK equal to the ATK the targeted monster lost.


	5. Chapter 5

uyigho98: Time for the main Number to appear!

Kite: Finally! Who does it belong to?

uyigho98: It belongs to you _and_ Mizar! Disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine while bolded and italicized cards belong to Vile EXE. Also I actually got the idea for this kind of Number from Vile EXE and I got the idea of a card from a different card that belongs NovaTsukimori who is on .com.

* * *

Numbershot X84.5: The Light of Time

Chapter 5

Mizar's Turn

Kite & Mizar: 100

Number 96 & Vector: 5200

"Kite… I'm sorry."

Kite turned towards Mizar to see him hanging his head crying.

"We cant win," Mizar said, "I failed you, I failed Tachyon, I failed everyone."

"That's not true!"

"Huh!? That voice!" Kite gasped turning around to see 4 beings running towards them.

"What!?" Vector gasped, "Them!?"

The 4 beings were Yuma, Tori, Astral, and Mia.

"You haven't let us down yet Mizar!" Tori cried.

"And this will ensure you wont!" Astral declared as he shot a blue energy beam which hit Mizar, who had turned around to look at them, giving him a blue aura.

Mizar stopped crying before turning around to face Vector and Number 96 saying, "I have heard a phrase someone has said many times. Now its my turn to say it."

A Emperors Key then appeared on Mizar's forehead as he yelled, "I'm feeling the flow!"

His right hand and the top card of his deck both started glowing yellow.

He then chanted, "Great duelists can shape the outcome of any duel into victory! They can even create the cards they need!" As he drew his card he declared, "Go Shining Draw!"

"What!?" Number 96 yelled.

"S-Shining Draw!?" Vector cried.

"I now play **Rank-Cross-Magic Shining Future**!" Mizar said.

"Huh? Rank-Cross-Magic?" Yuma questioned.

"This card merges 2 Numbers together to Xyz Summon a Cross Number whose Number is right in the middle between the Numbers of the 2 Number Monsters being merged and is 2 Ranks higher than the Rank of the Number Monster that has the higher Rank!" Mizar explained, "The prophecy will now be fulfilled!"

"Of course!" Kite gasped before reciting a part of the prophecy, "'Awake the curse of time from the evil one. Merge it with the power of light to make it pure.' The curse of time is Tachyon and to make it pure it has to be merged with Prime Photon!"

"That's right!" Mizar smirked, "I rebuild the Overlay Network to fuse Tachyon and Prime Photon!"

Tachyon and Prime Photon both turned fully yellow before flying into a swirling galaxy portal. A huge burst of light occurred.

The Number 84.5 appeared and flashed red and purple.

The monsters sealed form emerged which was a gold spear that had a flaring blue aura. Mizar and Kite both grabbed the spear and together threw the spear into the air where it started to spin and take on a new shape.

As it changed shape Kite and Mizar began chanting.

Kite, "Soaring through the universe moving faster than light!"

Mizar, "Born at the beginning and the end of time!"

Kite, "Dispelling all darkness through out time and space!"

Mizar, "Bending light and time to do its greater will!"

They then both raised their hands and together chanted, "Open your eyes of the galaxy and shine your light upon the door to eternity! Go, Cross Xyz Evolution! Appear **Cross Number 84.5**! Mighty dragon of time and light! **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Temporal Shining Dragon**!"

The dragon looked like a mix of Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. It had the body of Prime Photon and it also had 3 heads. Each head looked like the head of Prime Photon with horns that looked like they came from the head of Tachyon pointing behind it. It had 2 pairs of wings. The top pair were Prime Photon's wings while the bottom pair was Tachyon's wings. Its legs and arms were also from Prime Photon. The claws on its hands and feet were colored red while its eyes were dark blue. It had pieces of armor from Tachyon and Prime Photon covering its body. There were gaps in the armor which showed red and blue energy flowing through the dragon's body. Also its armor was completely gold with a big purple crystal on its chest and 2 smaller purple crystals located on its shoulders. It roared loudly as the red and purple Number 84.5 glowed on the crystal that was on its chest and 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it.

**Cross Number 84.5: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Temporal Shining Dragon: Rank 10 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 6000/DEF: 4500**

"Uh, Astral? What is that?" Yuma breathed.

Astral simply said, "I'm not sure Yuma."

Number 96 and Vector were just as shocked.

"V-Vector how do we beat this?" Number 96 gulped.

Vector merely said, "We use your Chaos Number of course!"

"Not likely!" Kite declared, "You see by paying half of our LP all of your monsters lose their effects and you cant use card effects this turn!"

Kite & Mizar: 50

"Say what!?" Number 96 cried as Temporal Shining Dragon glowed and shot energy beams at his and Vector's monsters.

"Also Shining Future has an additional effect!" Mizar smirked, "Once per turn if the Summoned monster uses its effect I can draw 1 card!"

Mizar then drew his card before discarding it while saying, "I use Temporal Shining Dragons other effect! By discarding 1 card all Xyz Monsters on the field have their Ranks increased by 2!"

Dark Chaos Storm: Rank 6

ARK: Rank 6

Umbral Dragon: Rank 6

Cestus: Rank 6

Temporal Shining Dragon: Rank 12

"Now go! Attack Umbral Dragon!" Mizar and Kite declared, "Then by using an Overlay Unit Temporal Shining Dragon gains 500 ATK times the combined Rank of all Xyz Monsters on the field!" Temporal Shining Dragon then absorbed an Overlay Unit into its chest causing it to gain a purple aura.

Temporal Shining Dragon: 1 Overlay Unit

Temporal Shining Dragon: 24000 ATK

"WHAT!?" Vector screamed.

"Go Shining Temporal Stream of Eternity!"

Temporal Shining Dragon then roared and each head fired a different colored stream of energy. The right head fired a blue stream, the left head fired a red stream, and the middle head fired a purple stream. The 3 streams merged into a HUGE blue, red, and purple energy stream that caused a huge explosion as it made contact with Vector's monster.

"AHHHHH!" Number 96 and Vector screamed as they were thrown back by the explosion and into a portal that was behind them.

Number 96 & Vector: 0

A buzzer sounded and Kite and Mizar's faces appeared with the word WIN before the AR disappeared.

"That was awesome!" Yuma cried.

"I cant believe it…" Astral muttered as Yuma and Tori ran over to Kite and Mizar.

"What Astral?" Mia asked worried.

"Mizar managed to find a way to _fuse_ Numbers." Astral replied, "I just hope our enemies wont be able to do that too."

*Meanwhile in Barian World*

"I cant believe we lost!" Number 96 growled, "And we also lost Number 107!"

"Don't worry Number 96," Vector said, "We still have all of the other 10X Numbers. And we wont lose those. I can promise you that." As he said those last words his eyes glowed purple.

* * *

uyigho98: Just 1 turn in this last chapter but I think it was enough so that's all! I hope you all liked it!

Astral: See ya next time.

* * *

My Custom Cards

Rank-Cross-Magic Shining Future (This is the card inspired by NovaTsukimori)

Normal Spell

Effect: Select 1 "Number X" monster in your Extra Deck. Then target 2 face-up Xyz Monsters you control that are listed on the selected "Number X" monster. Special Summon from your Extra Deck, the selected "Number X" monster with the same Type as the targeted monster with the lower ATK you control, but 2 Ranks higher then the Rank of the targeted "Number" monster with the higher Rank, by using the targeted "Number" monsters as the Xyz Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to the targeted "Number" monsters also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned "Number X" monster.) A "Number X" monster that was Xyz Summoned through this cards effect gains this effect.

Once per turn when it activates an effect you can draw 1 card.

Cross Number 84.5: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Temporal Shining Dragon

Rank 10 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz

ATK: 6000/DEF: 4500

Effect: Must be Special Summoned by the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Cross", using "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" and "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn by discarding 1 card you can increase the Rank of all Xyz Monsters you control by 2. Once per turn you can pay half of your Life Points to negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls and also your opponent cannot activate the effects of cards on the field this turn. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. When this card attacks an Xyz Monster you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to increase this cards ATK by 500 times the combined Rank of all Xyz Monsters you control until the end of the Battle Phase.


End file.
